


This Christmas, You're All That I Want (Just Don't Tell Anyone)

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both Think They Are Right, Celebrations, Christmas Charity Drive, Christmas Party, F/M, Joke Kiss, Secret Relationship, They Share A Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: It all starts trying to prove that they could kiss eachother and not vomit. But it backfires.or The Chopped Holiday Trope Exchange
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Chopped: Holiday Trope Exchange 1.0





	This Christmas, You're All That I Want (Just Don't Tell Anyone)

**Author's Note:**

> The tropes i was assigned for this fic were. 1. Joke kiss turned serious 2. The main ship must share something (can literally be anything) 3. Two characters giving extremely biased flasbacks to an event and 4. Secret Relationship Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to my secret santa recipient. This is my first time writing the secret relationship so i'm a little nervous to hear what you think of it. also i am really sorry about the messy flashback thing. it was the best i could do. i really hope you like it, but if you don't please tell me. i hope you have a great holiday.

In all honesty, they probably owe Murphy some kind of debt. Not that they would ever tell him that. It would just go to his head, and he would never let them live it down. It's just better for all involved they just not tell him that he's the reason Bellamy and Clarke finally pulled their heads out their asses and finally got together.

If you ask Bellamy and Clarke, they both have a different story for how they met. In Bellamy's defense, he was drunk when he met her, so he likes to say that their “first meeting” doesn't really count. Clarke will tell you they met at a party of a mutual friend 3 years ago who they have since lost touch with. She was sitting on the couch on her phone waiting for Monty to come back with her drink when she heard someone stumble into the room from the kitchen. She looked up from her phone and saw the most handsome guy she’s ever seen in her life. She goes to stand up to introduce herself, but when she does, he’s already halfway over to her, and he looks angry. She’s about to ask him if he’s okay when suddenly he just starts yelling at her. “You stay away from Octavia. If you really don't want to be together with her anymore, you’ll stay away from her.” and then he’s off, leaving Clarke standing there wondering who the hell he thought she was.

Bellamy, of course, doesn’t remember any of this, he and Clarke argue about it all the time saying he’s 1000% sure he'd remember an angry cute girl he’d yelled at, at a party. “you think I'm cute?”

“Shut up Griffin.” no matter how drunk he was.

All things considered, it’s not awful he doesn’t remember it he wishes he does, especially now, because they are all at Raven’s annual friends Christmas party and exchanging stories of how everyone met to Raven’s new boyfriend, and she would very much like to tell the story of how she and Bellamy met without him screaming at her that she’s wrong. ("We met at Grounders cafe princess. Not at Roan's party") she's yelling at him that he's wrong when suddenly she hears a giggle. Its from Ravens new boyfriend Shaw. "I'm sorry I really shouldn't be laughing, but the both of you are so adorable. How long have you been together for?" Suddenly the room is silent. The only sound that can be heard are Bellamy and Clarke choking on their drinks and Murphy's laugh. "Them? Together? They wouldn't be able to kiss each other without vomiting." That lights a fire under Clarke. She gives Bellamy a look and she can tell he's thinking the same wanna prove him wrong? She says with just a look. He nods his head and puts a drink down. "Well Murphy, if we vomited after we kissed, you might want to move because I'm about to spray everywhere." He grabs Clarke's face and suddenly her lips are on his. She's not sure who pulls away first, only that she doesn't want to. They stare at each other for a bit. She's not sure long for but she's finally pulled out of her trance by Murphy. "Okay fine you both have made your point. Kissing each other wouldn't be the end of the world. Okay can we open presents now?" So they do. But not without both of them sending looks to the other.

On his way to her apartment, he asks her out. He can barely finish his sentence before her mouth is on his. That anwser's his question.

The next morning they are meeting Raven to go over the details of the Christmas Charity clothing and food drive they are having next week for the local homeless shelter, but she's running late. Which gives them time to talk about their new status. "Are we gonna tell people? Or are we gonna keep it a secret?" Clarke asks him. "Do you mind if we keep it secret? Atleast for now. I really don't want to deal with all the i told you so's yet. Or Murphy being smug that he's the reason we got together." Clarke nods her head. "No, that's totally fine. I don't really wanna deal with them either." Bellamy takes her hand and kisses it. "Can I just say how nice this is? Finally being able to kiss your hand and not hold back?" Bellamy smiles as he says it. "I know, it's a wonderful feeling. I haven't felt this happy since we bought our cat." Bellamy shakes his head. "That cat is only mine legally." Bellamy tries to deny.

When Clarke wanted to adopt a cat last year right out of college, she needed someone to sign the papers with her because she didn't have a job to support herself yet, so she asked Bellamy. He said yes. That honestly should have been her first clue. "Oh come on Bellamy, Fluffy is just as much your cat as she is mine. I swear you spoil her more than i do." Bellamy smiles at that but unfortunately doesn't get the chance to answer her because Raven comes flying in through the door. They let go of their hands so fast it's almost like someone poured acid all over them. Raven doesn't notice as she slides into the booth beside Clarke. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, i was with Shaw and I didn't realize the time. What did I miss?" Bellamy and Clarke look at eachother before Clarke says "oh we were just talking about how much Fluffy misses Bellamy and he should come see her soon." Raven groans. "I swear that cat loves him more than anything." They both nod in agreement. "Anyway, i had this idea for the charity drive i wanted to run by you…"

They almost get caught four more times after that. The first time they almost get caught is when they are at Jasper and Monty's that night wrapping presents for the children at the homeless shelter. They are in the kitchen getting snacks for everyone when Bellamy just swoops down and kisses her. "Sorry, i just love doing that." That makes Clarke smile. As she's about to lean in to reciprocate the kiss, Jasper comes in and ruins it. "Hey guys what's taking so long everyone is hungry." They jump back and and Clarke says "Nothing Jasper we are coming now" Bellamy looks annoyed but grabs the snacks and follows Clarke into the living room anyway.

The second time they almost get caught is the next day. They are all out to breakfast finalizing the details of the Christmas Charity Drive. Bellamy orders pancakes and Clarke orders waffles. While that's not unusual for them they do turn a few heads when Bellamy actually feeds Clarke some of his pancakes. "Uhhhh guys, why are you feeding eachother?" He thinks its Raven who ask he's not sure but Bellamy's eyes go wide for a split second before he recovers graciously "Clarke wanted to try my blueberry syrup and i didnt want her fork to get dirty." They all give him a weird look before accepting the anwser. "So the Charity Drive, what's everyone bringing?" It's an obvious subject change but luckily everyone accepts it.

The third time they almost get caught is that night. They are out to dinner on their first official date. Clarke is nervous. She knows she shouldn't be (this is Bellamy she is out with for crying outloud) but she is. It took her over an hour to get ready, when she can usually get ready in five to ten minutes. Bellamy ofcourse has been a gentlemen throughout the entire evening. He picked her up on time and brought her her favourite flowers even though shes positive she only ever told him once during the coffee shop meeting he says is their first encounter ever, he holds the door open for her when they get to both the car and the restaurant. And when they both finally order, they talk. They talk a lot. Mostly about Fluffy their cat and how much she hates everyone aside from her owners. "For the last time Clarke, Fluffy is only mine legally." He's smiling as he says it. "Ya, keep telling yourself that Bellamy." They are almost done with dessert when the door opens. To the restaurant and Bellamy's eyes go wide. "Bellamy, what's wrong?" Bellamy touches her wrist. "I think Monty and Harper just came in through the door." It's Clarke's eyes that go wide now. "What? I thought they said they weren't going out for their anniversary?" Clarke whispers. "Clearly they lied or we thought wrong." Just as they think they are about to be caught, they are taken to a different section, both of them take a sigh of relief. "I think that's our cue to get out of here." Clarke agrees. He puts enough cash on the table to cover the meal and the tip. as Clarke stands up he gives her his jacket and they leave, discussing what a wonderful time they had and that they should do it again soon.

The fourth time they almost get caught is 2 days later at Clarke's apartment. They are watching cheesy holiday movies and drinking hot chocolate because Clarke wanted a night in and Fluffy missed Bellamy and no matter what he says, he can't say no to either of them. Halfway through the movie, they start making out. Just as he's about to take Clarke to her room, they hear a knock on the door before someone enters. They split apart like acid on their skin again. It's Raven. "Oh good, you are both here. Wait? Is everything okay?" Both of them nod their heads. "Okay… anyway, we need to make sure we have everything for the Charity Drive tomorrow." So that's what they do for the next hour. When they are convinced they have everything and Raven finally leaves they start talking. " how much longer can we keep this a secret? I don't think I can keep this up much longer." Clarke gives him a look. "Bellamy, we've been secretly dating for 4 days." Bellamy just pets fluffy from where she's sitting on the back of the couch. "I know it's so long. Anyway, I think it's been long enough we can tell our friends if you want to." Clarke shook her head. "I knew you weren't going to be able to hold off long. Okay, we will tell everyone tomorrow at the Charity Drive." She gives him an exasperating smile. He comes over and kisses her like his life depends on it. "I love you. You know this right." Clarke smiles and nods her head. "I know." He takes her to his room and you know what happens after that.

Turns out, they don't need to tell everyone that they are together, because one look at them tells them they got laid the night before. "Congrats, guys, for finally pulling your heads out of you asses." Murphy comments. "I'm a little disappointed you waited a few days after the Christmas party kiss, but i'm happy for you none the less." Bellamy and Clarke keep their mouth shut and pretend last night was the night they finally getting together. Because if murphy found out he was the reason they got, together, he would never let them live it down.

Both of them smile and nod their heads as they accept donations for the drive. They are heading over later to drop it off at the homeless shelter. "Thankyou and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays." They tell each one of the donors. "It's our Christmas present to everyone." Everyone just nods their head. "Well we are celebrating when we get home, we all deserve it after all that stuff you guys puts us through over the years." Murphy remarks. They figure they deserve that one. "Honestly who buys a cat together and calls it doing a favour for a friend?" Everyone laughs. They all go back to accepting donations for the shelter. After they stop accepting them and they've dropped them all off at the shelter, they go back to Clarke's apartment celebrate. "To Bellamy and Clarke."

"TO BELLAMY AND CLARKE."

Bellamy doesn't know how they managed to keep it secret for as long as they did their friends are smart.


End file.
